


Another Very Important Day

by fishcustardfairytales



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: A SAD SEQUEL, I’m not sorry, THIS IS A WARNING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcustardfairytales/pseuds/fishcustardfairytales
Summary: It’s another very important day for the Doctor. An extra special visit to some old friends will be sure to make them happy. Even when it’s someones special day.





	Another Very Important Day

Thoughts. The Doctor was having a strange one right now. The most important day of the month! He slapped himself on the head and sighed. Turning his head, he quickly walked over to the TARDIS doors, picking up a small bag that seemed to filled to the brim. “Oi! Where are you going?” I thought we was just going to the Trojan Gardens! You said you took your friend there once now what about me?” Clara leaned against the railings and stared at him. “We’ll go in a bit ya? Just got to pop off. Be back in a bit! And put some clothes on! We’re going to the gardens, not the beach! It may be cold.” Clara smirked at him. “Alright! Alright! But don’t go disappearing forever like last time!” She shouted as she walked to the hall door. With the bag in hand The Doctor excited the TARDIS with a smile. He took a deep breath before looking over at a certain headstone. The did a small jog over to it. “Hello again! It another important day! Right off to the top then shall we?” He cleared his throat. “Happy birthday Mr. Pond! Happy bir-“ a gust of wind blew him back. “Well then no singing I assume? I guessed not.” Out of the bag he pulled a cupcake, in the odd shape of a Roman helmet. “Took forever to make this one!” He said as he lit the candle. “How old are you again? It’s been so long since I’ve seen you I must have forgotten.” He blew out the candle and smiled. Looking down at the dirt he spotted something. 

“Pond! You didn’t open... you didn't open your gift!” He picked up the small box in his hands. “Maybe I left a bit to early. Did you want to open it together?” Placing it back on the ground, he took one end of the ribbon it was tied to. “You take the other end then we pull!” He waited a few seconds in silence, trying his best to believe someone else was there. “Ready when you are.” A small gust of wind blew past him. He pulled at the ribbon until it came undone. “Oh I hope you like it. I thought about Rory while getting it for you. A little bit of something for you and him.” He quickly flipped the top off the box. “See look! It’s us! All together, Doctor and the Ponds!” He laughed and took the photo out of the box. “I’d be honored if you hung it up!” He placed it next to the headstone. “There! Now I’ll always be here even when I’m not. Don’t think I forgot about you Mr. Pond!” Pulling out a strangely shaped gift he plopped it down in front of of them. Carefully tearing off the wrapping paper he picked up the gift high and proud. “This was pretty hard to wrap but I do hope you like it. It’s a golden encrusted gauntlet. I swiped it off the hand of a very angry Roman leader, who was not to happy about that. Yes it is real gold. Never get you something you wouldn’t like! Do you like it? I hope it’s good enough.” 

Digging into the bag he pulled out 2 bracelets. “Pure golden snake bracelets. Very popular in Roman times. I got you lot the same since your married!” He placed them on each side of the headstone. Something crushed and dirty caught his eye. “What’s this?” He picked it up and felt it. Paper. A thin string was attached to the end of it. Dusting it off he examined it. Then he realized what it was. “Your party hat! Oh! I should have helped you guys clean up after the party. I made a mess and left you lot to clean it. I shouldn’t have brought all that confetti and madness should I? Are you mad? I hope not. Maybe I should calm down on the parties next time.” He laughed quietly. “I’ll hold onto your gifts for now. You can keep the picture if you’d like!” He picked up the bracelets and put them on his wrists. Now we’ll always be together! Isn’t that brilliant?” Gathering everything up into a bundle, he looked at the picture and smiled. “I’ll be back for Christmas. The most wonderful time of the year.” The Doctors turned his back and walked towards the TARDIS. “Oh! I almost forgot something!” 

He pulled out of his pocket a wooden doll, the same wooden doll that Amelia Pond had made all those years ago of him. Her Raggedy Doctor. He jogged back and placed it next to them. “In case you get lonely,” he whispered. He turned away and walked back to the TARDIS, not knowing that just behind him, a woman with fiery red hair and her Roman husband was watching him. The doll was clenched in the woman’s hand and the paint began to smear from her tears. Back in the TARDIS, Clara had just gotten done finding the perfect coat. “Well then how do I look?” She twirled around as the Doctor walked up the console stairs. “Splendid! Absolutely splendid. There now you won’t get cold!” He clapped his hands and laughed. His smile faded when he looked up at her. “Doctor where did you go exactly? I’m guessing to meet Professor Song?” He gave her a confused stare. “What do you mean? Out to see River? What makes you think that? ” She took a step towards him. “Well who else would have put that kiss mark on your cheek?”


End file.
